


Devil's Playground

by emperorssmile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorssmile/pseuds/emperorssmile
Summary: The potential start of the dark!Magnus we were robbed of.I do not own these characters. I acknowledge that creation of base characters belong to CC & that the creation of this world are both FF & CC.





	Devil's Playground

Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes. At first he thought it was a mirage; Edom was so hot he’d been seeing pools of water everywhere. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed since closing the rift. Like the Seelie Courts, time worked differently here as well. A day in the mundane world could be millennia in Edom time. A year in Edom could be a second in mundane time. Hell was well, hell.

He’d dreamt about a reunion but knew it was impossible. Nephilim blood could never sustain this realm. Magnus begged any force left that cared to listen to not let Alec come down here. He knew that boy was bullheaded enough to find a way and that terrified Magnus. He’d rather have Alec alive on Earth than buried in Edom.

But here, before him, stood none other than his precious Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

“I’m not even going to get a hello?” Alec laughed softly as he made his way towards Magnus.

Magnus broke into a sprint and wrapped his arms around Alec. He never thought he’d feel at home in his father’s domain yet here in his arms was all the home he needed. “How are you here?” The Warlock cupped Alec’s face, brows furrowing. “Alec, how are you here?” He whispered.

“That doesn’t matter.” Alec rested their foreheads together. “I’m here and that’s all that matters. I’m here, Magnus. We’re here together.” He whispered.

Magnus leaned upwards and crashed their lips together. It was headstrong and lightheaded all at the same time. His heart yearned for more, but his mind was riddled with questions. “Please tell me.” He begged, breaking the kiss. “What did you do? What did you sell?” His hands began to skim over Alec’s body. His eyes fell to familiar and well adored runes still intact. Magnus pressed his hand over Alec’s heart to make sure it was still beating. “What promise did you make the Seelie Queen?” Magnus looked at Alec with terrified eyes.

Alec laughed softly. “Why do you think I made a promise to the Seelie Queen?” he ushered Magnus towards the throne, pushing him to sit and climbing on his lap, long legs draped over the arm rest.

“Your heart beats so you’re not a Vampire. My silver ring touched you and you didn’t flinch so you’re not a Werewolf. One doesn’t just become a Warlock. What else is left but the Seelie Courts?” Magnus’ hands still hadn’t stopped grazing Alec, worried this was a very thorough projection of his mind and that his grip on reality was fracturing.

“I thought you didn’t like wearing silver rings because you never knew when a Werewolf would need your help?” Alec brushed aside some of Magnus’ drooping tuft. The heat of Edom cared not for style.

“I was in a rush when I got dressed the morning of the rift opening. I took from the wrong jewelry box.” Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Please don’t tell me you came down here on your own. Please don’t tell me now I’ll have to watch you die.” He whispered.

“You won’t have to watch me die.” Alec laughed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ worried lips. “And I didn’t swear fealty to the Seelie Queen or any of her Knights.”

“Then  _how, Alexander?_ ” Magnus begged yet again.

“Kiss me, Magnus. Forget the hows or the whens or the whys. Just kiss me.” Alec whispered, cupping Magnus’ face, fingers curling against the back of his buzzed hair just how he knew Magnus liked. He leaned down to press their lips together.

Stricken with anxiety, Magnus couldn’t reciprocate. “Alexander, I can’t.” He said, breaking away. He felt guilt when he heard Alec sigh softly. He felt shame when he saw the frustration in Alec’s brow. These…were feelings wholly unfamiliar to him when under Alec’s gaze. Alec had never made Magnus feel this way before. Magnus’ eyes narrowed subtly, gears in his mind beginning to turn.  

“I come all the way down here and this is how you repay me? By nagging me with demands for the specifics?” Alec frowned.

Magnus’ eyes skimmed Alec’s entire body once more. “How are you not even sweating?” He asked, a cool chill running through his body. Who was this on his lap?

“I have a rune for that.” Alec quipped back, annoyed.

“There is no  _air conditioning rune_.” Magnus snarked. 

“Clary made one.” Alec huffed.

“Show me.” Magnus had pushed himself as far back against his throne as possible. “Show me this rune.”

“ _How did you get here? Who did you make a deal with? Show me your runes?"_  Alec rolled his eyes bitterly, a snarl curling his upper lip. Magnus knew that snarl only when it was directed towards other people. He’d _never_ had that look directed at him before. “I didn’t know Edom would make you such a pain, Magnus.”

“Get off me.” Magnus’ jaw set. A tingling sensation began to collect in his chest, radiating down his arms. Skilled fingers flexed as magic began to trail towards them. “You are not my Alexander.”

“And who exactly is _your_ Alexander?” Alec smirked, the devil dancing in the details of his face. Magnus had seen darkness overtake Alec’s face in terms of righteous anger or annoyance or even in moments of lust, but this darkness did not belong to the mundane realm. This was an ancient darkness, unearthed by something just as old.

“Get. Off. Me.” Magnus ordered for a second time.

“And if I don’t?” Alec stayed stubbornly planted, seated across Magnus’ thighs. “What are you gonna do, oh Prince of Edom?”

Electricity crackled between Magnus’ fingertips, red and angry. He knew in his heart of hearts this wasn’t his Alexander but struggled to bring himself to blast Alec away. The optimist in Magnus was desperate to convince the rest of himself that perhaps Alec made a deal to be temporarily possessed by a demon and that _his_ Alec was in limbo struggling for dominance.

Alec threw his head back and laughed. “You’re _weak_. You’re _nothing._ You were nothing on Earth and you’re nothing here.” His laugh was bitter and cruel and echoed throughout Asmodeous’ palace.

“Whoever you are, you are not welcomed here. _Leave_.” Magnus struggled to keep control of his voice. Even knowing this was most likely not Alec, it hurt to hear these words in the voice of the man he’d loved more than any other.

“You’re a bastard’s child. The son of a _bitch_.” Alec laughed again. “Your own mother couldn’t handle you and you really think some _mundane_ in New York can?”

Raging like fire and bright as Heaven’s Gates, Magnus let his magic take control. “ ** _LILITH_** _!_ ” He yelled, shooting his power at the man on his lap. Freed, he stood up and stalked over to where a crumbled Alec Lightwood lay. **_“You’re too weak to come to my domain and fight me in your own form so you project?”_** Magnus roared, emotions a whip strong enough to cut a breeze through Edom’s stale air. There was another blast of magic, officially eradicating Alec from Edom. He leapt back when a demon revealed itself from where Alec had been laying. With a hiss, the demon skittered away. Magnus stilled when he heard a solemn clap followed by the clicking of heels. 

“Well done my good and faithful servant.” Lilith purred as she made her way into the open archway directly in front of the empty throne.

“Your games disgust me.” Magnus snarled, turning his back to her and marching to his rightful seat.

“My games will wear you down second by second.” Lilith laughed softly. “Although I do have to say, I did not account for your disgusting amount of worry. Honestly Magnus, the love of your life comes down and all you do is ask him question after question? _That’s_ how you’d rather spend your time with him? No wonder he didn’t put up a fight when you offered to close the rift.” She chuckled.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Magnus glared.

“Oh, but I do. I had ears and eyes all over that sweet little bonfire your precious Shadowhunter calls home.” Lilith knew better than to enter any further, so she leaned against the doorway.

“What do you want, Lilith? Wasn’t banishment by God enough? Or are you looking for me to banish you from Edom as well?” Magnus snapped.

Lilith’s hands crackled with anger for a heartbeat before returning to normal. “ _Daddy’s Little Halfling_ has jokes. How cute.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t want anything. Not yet. I was just bored is all.”

“Take your boredom elsewhere.” Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes as well. “This isn’t a playground.”

“Not yet, Magnus.” What made her smile so sinister was the complete lack of life in her eyes. “I’ve already planted a seed of doubt in your tiny little mind.” She purred. “And one day, when your lover inevitably comes down here, you won’t know if he’s real or if he’s me—honestly, that’s the best form of entertainment I can think of. Consider this,” she motioned to where her demon had been revealed as well as to Magnus, “the trailer before a film.”

Magnus hadn’t even had time to blink and Lilith was gone in a plume of black smoke and gray ash. His grip on the edges of the armrest were tight enough that his fingertips had started to bleed. He looked around at the piles of books his father had amassed over the centuries. Knowing Asmodeus was hellbent on finding a way out by gaining power, Magnus figured there had to be a text or two in here about accumulating enough power to fortify this domain from Lilith. It was his only chance at survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @magnvslightwood


End file.
